The Bender
by JoshuaGonxalex
Summary: Welcome to a new world. Where another person has been made, who can bend all four elements. And this person is a skilled follower of Azula. An AU where the character's are older, and more powerful benders. Started right in the beginning of book 2. OC X Azula.


The Avatar. The glue that held the world together. The bridge between world's. Physical. Spiritual. The one person who could bend all four elements. Right?

Years ago, the Fire Nation began working on experimental bender's, those who had the power, to bend all four elements, even the scared and extinct air bending wasn't impossible for them. But, each one of them was a failure in one element or another. At least... all but one. One, extremely powerful, wickedly intelligent, and utterly loyal bender. A bender who currently sat in prison. A bender who had long been released from prison. And would only move when commanded too, from one person. A person who was currently busy, preparing herself for a hunt.

"I must wait." He told the guards when asked to move. And when they tried to make him move, they were met with wicked force. Kept alive, but hurt, and his warning that followed, scared them. "I only move for my queen." He said, his voice cold, emotionless, aside from the emphasis on the word, queen, despite the fact that no one knew who this "queen" was, but they had an idea as to the identity of the queen, and that thought made them shudder. The only one who could inspire fear in them, aside from him was the wicked fire-bender he served. The thought of the two of them together, sent chills down the spines of anyone high enough in the government to have knowledge of the "Bender's" project. The princess of flames, of passion, and of fear. Combined with the power, calmness and patience of the prisoner.

The nameless, yet feared, and hated prisoner, who commanded all four elements. The guards kept eternal watch of the prisoner, but did not feed him, did not groom him, did not move him. He sat, eternally silent, eternally immobile. And ever-diligent. He kept constant yet harmless watch over his area. Disposing of those who'd challenge him for information about his princess, and the Fire nation, by powerful, violent, bending, he was a feared foe for those who understood the true, world changing information his very existence revealed: It was possible to create bender's capable of bending all four elements.

Many wondered if he'd ever move. Many wondered if it was bad that he was silent and unmoving, honest and dedicated in his service to his queen. Many were grateful. Certainly the few remaining nations, North and South Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom were grateful that the powerful beast of a bender seemed to have little independent will. The unspoken, implied, and honored agreement was that they'd never talk about the bender, until the day came when he moved. Because last time he moved, the Avatar was spotted. Since than the world had changed. But, even the fire nation was uncertain as to what the outcome would be, if the two forces of nature, Avatar and unnamed bender fought. The world's foremost intellectuals feared that at best maps would have to be redrawn. The prisoner was silent. Even as the two bender's yelled obscenities, and threats at him.

The bearded prisoner sat still, listening, not speaking, as they attempted to frighten information out of him. He simply sat there, as emotionless and as still as a statue, an impartial, neutral statue. When they began their bending, to frighten him, they found it stirred not even a look of annoyance. He was so powerful, not even a master water bender, and Earth kingdom general were capable of getting a stare, an acknowledgement. The prisoner was intelligent. And powerful. Too powerful for these two.

The only thing which gather any type of response was to bend. When water had been launched his way, he simply slowed it down and cancelled the bending, mentally. When a rock was hurled at him, he caught it, by touching it, moving at speeds so quick the bender's couldn't observe them physically. He was primarily a defensive bender, the entire crowd noticed quickly, as all benders and guards took observations of the mysterious bender, whose identity remained a secret, even after nearly a decade of silence.

A/N: Expect another chapter tomorrow, a full length one, not this introduction. And one, possibly during the next week.


End file.
